


day four

by julek



Series: Winterfest 2020 [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Winter At Kaer Morhen, nighttime snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julek/pseuds/julek
Summary: Snow feels different in Kaer Morhen.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Winterfest 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	day four

Geralt wakes up alone.

The other side of the bed is still warm as his hands blindly pat the space, sleep finally releasing him as he finds it empty. He opens his eyes and blinks blearily, taking the dimly lit room in. Their clothes had been carelessly discarded on top of a chair, Geralt's woolen sweater sitting right on top. He reaches for it and tugs his boots on, leaving his laces undone.

The air is crisp as he leaves their room, the biting wind howling outside. He moves down the dark hallway, walking along the stonewalls he knows by heart, following that warm, content scent that inundates his senses every night as they lay in bed, his chin resting on Jaskier's head, right where his hair becomes a tousled mess.

Moonlight spills on the kitchen floor through the balcony door, left slightly ajar. Geralt pushes forward, and stops right at the door, taking in the scene before him.

Jaskier stands with his back to the door, his gaze fixated instead on the snowflakes that slowly make their way down, covering the stone railing. His red cloak, draped over him like a cape, is now streaked with dollops of white as he looks up, watching the unhurried pace of the snowfall. He looks almost angelic, like this is the place he was meant to be all along - in a ruined keep deep into Kaedwen, with the Blue Mountains as the perfect background, complete with him in the middle.

Geralt steps forward, his boots purposefully scraping against the stone. He gently wraps one arm around Jaskier's waist and rests his head on his shoulder.

"Hey," he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of Jaskier's neck.

"Hey, yourself." Jaskier presses into his touch. "It's snowing."

Geralt presses his nose against Jaskier's throat, inhaling deeply where he knows his scent is stronger - right where his neck meets his ear, where warmth and love and lavender meet, where Geralt presses kisses to, just because he can't help himself.

"I know," he murmurs against his skin.

Jaskier turns to look at him with a smile, and there are tiny snowflakes on his eyelashes, and some on his hair, sitting on top of it like a crown.

"It's the first time I've really appreciated snow, you know. It's different here."

Geralt hums, rubbing small circles on Jaskier's nearly frozen palm.

"It's quieter," he says, pensive. "Like the only thing that matters is this, right now. Watching the snow fall."

As if to prove his point, he looks up. Geralt looks up too, stares right at the dark sky, and Jaskier's right - it feels like time has stopped, like they're suspended in the air, encapsuled in an endless moment where nothing exists, nothing except the night and the snow and Jaskier.

"We've never seen snow fall together," Geralt says, because they haven't - winters had always been spent miles away from each other.

Jaskier looks at him, and his cheeks are bright red and his eyes are so blue, so blue he could drown in them.

"You're right," he says, and takes Geralt's hand on his own. "It's a first."

And the way he says it, soft and whispered into the night and so full of promise, makes Geralt's chest bloom with warmth despite the snow melting on his skin. It's the first of many nights, he knows - but it's also so much bigger than that. It's the way he never minded being on his own, the way he chose solitude as his own companion through life, the way he never felt a missing piece before Jaskier came along. It's the way he couldn't imagine being anywhere but by Jaskier's side.

"You're cold," he says, running his hand up Jaskier's arm. "Wanna go inside?"

Jaskier smiles, then shakes his head. "Let's stay a little longer."

They do.

**Author's Note:**

> follow this series on [tumblr](http://julek.tumblr.com/tagged/winter%20prompts)!


End file.
